The Wizard And The Beast
by Miss Odale Overstrand
Summary: The whole Castle is worried about Marcia Overstrand, who seems to have changed somehow. And not in a good way. Infact, her young apprentice, Septimus Heap, fear that she has turned... Darke. Then, a man with the name Raphael Harowitz comes to town. What do he want from Marcia? (Set after Darke)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N So... I'm here with this new fanfiction. The title_ maybe _is inspired by the Beauty and the Beast. _Maybe._ WARNING: It _may _be some future fluff, and no one isgoing to like the pairing... except for you, Jojo, but you doesn't count. Oh, and Marcia may be evil. Or is it Septimus who is..? P.S Odale Overstrand is _not _involved. Not at all. )**

* * *

Chapter 1: Thorns Of A Rose

* * *

Septimus Heap, ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apprentice, came home quite late in the evening. That day he had a day off since his mentor, Marcia Overstrand, had 'thought that Septimus had worked very hard lately'. Not that Septimus complained, but... it felt like Marcia was hiding something. Something really big and important. Septimus just couldn't find out _what_. And she- Marcia- had begun reading **darke **books and books about **necromancery**. For an example, last week he had caught her in the library early in the morning. Septimus had just said 'Goodmorning, Marcia.', and Marcia had blushed and hid the book she was reading. Then she had begged him to leave the library immediatly, without letting him clean it. She would do it herslef, she had said. And yesterday, he had seen a **darke **spider in the livingroom. Marcia's eyecolour had also begun to sometimes switch from emerald-green to black with emerald flashes, and sometimes emeraldgreen with black flashes. Septimus found that rather odd, but he just couldn't bring it up.

* * *

When Septimus stepped into the livingroom, which always had felt cozy and clean to him, he felt a strange feeling. It felt as if someone had poured a bucket of cold, icy water on him.  
"Marcia!" Septimus called out. The feeling in the room gave him chills. Something **darke **was there. No one replied to him.  
"Marcia..?" Septimus called out again, "Where are you?"  
He heard a voice, a harch and mysterious male voice. It came from the kitchen. Silently, Septimus moved closer to the kitchen. He didn't dare to make a sound. The man's voice was talking to someone, and Septimus could identify the words 'Queenling', 'Apprentice', 'Resurrection', 'The Castle' and 'The Tower'.  
Suddenly, Septimus heard a much more familiar voice than the males voice. It was a womans voice. But the voice sounded more soft than usually. _Marcia_. The voice did belong to Marcia, no question about it. But who was the man? And what did they talk about?  
"Marcia?" Septimus said loudly, so that Marcia would hear him this time. "I'm home."  
Marcia, who had stood with her back facing Septimus, turned around in shock.  
"Septimus," Septimus could tell by the voice that Marcia hadn't been expecting him just yet, "Are you already back?"  
"Yeah..." he tried to look behind Marcia and see the mysterious man, but he couldn't see anyone. "You were talking to someone..."  
Marcia roled her eyes in a very un-Marcia-ish way.  
"No, of course I weren't," she snapped and turned around, "Do you see anyone in here, Septimus?"  
"Well, no, but-"  
"Haven't you anything else to do?" Marcia hissed. "Don't Marcellus ever give you homework?"  
"Marcia." Septimus said in a very calm tune, "I'm beginning to feel worried about you. The whole Castle is."  
"But you don't have to be worried." Marcia replied, her voice as cold as ice. "No one has."  
Septimus didn't know what to do. He sighed.  
"I'm going to bed." he said, then gave Marcia a hug. She didn't answer it and pushed him away from her, as if he was made of dirt.  
"Don't touch me." she said, "Just-just go to bed. And I don't want to see you down here anymore today."  
Without making a sound, Septimus went to his bedroom. Marcia had felt cold, literally. _Really_ cold, like ice.

* * *

07.00 in the morning, someone knocked violently at Janit Maarten's door. It was Nicko Heap who opend it.  
"Do I know you?" he asked the man, who stood outside.  
"I doubt that." the man answered sharply, "Is this Janit Maartens Boatyard?"  
"Yep."  
"I want to repair my boat." the man said, "Or, more correctly, I want someone to repair it."  
"Well, you'd have to wait for about eight weeks, since there's a queue..."  
"I'll pay you three guineas to repair my boat as quick as possible."  
"Three guineas?!" Nicko gasped.  
"Okay, four." the man said reluctantly. "But only four."  
"Sir, I really got to talk to Janit about this." Nicko replied. The man tapped his fot on the floor.  
"I'm waiting."

* * *

Nicko went and told Janit about the man. At once, she went to the hall where the man was.  
"You wanted to have a boat repaired..." Janit said, eyeing the man up and down. The man wore a darke-blue tunic. Around his neck, there was a... dogcollar looking necklace with a fish ingraved. The fish balanced a ball of glass, that seemed to be filled with greyish fog, on it's head. His eyes were green, but Janit believed that there was something yellow in them.  
"Yes, ma'am." the man replied, "And I'm willing to pay some extra if she's done at the end of the week."  
Janit frowned. "I'm not sure if I can fix it until the end of the week... "  
"Four guineas, ma'am, if it's done at saturday." the man said, "It's not any huge damage, it's just the mast."  
"Very well, then." Janit sighed. "What kind of boat is it?"  
"A Cutter." the man replied.  
"And the damage is..?" Janit asked.  
"A large hole in the mast." the man answered.  
"Your name is?"  
"Raphael Harowitz, ma'am."

* * *

_The grass felt so soft under her bare feet, and Marcia loved it. Not caring about that her white, long dress would get dirty, she sat down.  
"What's cookin', good lookin'?" a voice, a man's voice, said. Marcia's heart stopped.  
"R... Ra..." the words stuck in her throat. "Raphael?"  
"Yup." Raphael replied. "That's my name."  
Marcia rose up and turned around. She couldn't see him anywhere. _Of course I can't see him, _she thought to herself, _it's only a dream.  
_"It's _not_ a dream." Raphael- or, more correctly, his voice- said.  
"What is it then?" Marcia asked irritably.  
"An **illusion**." Raphael answered. "Marcia, close your eyes."  
"Why?"  
"Just close your eyes."  
Marcia did infact listen, and closed her eyes. She knew that something happend, she could feel it in the air. But she couldn't feel what.  
"Open your eyes." Raphael said and Marcia opend her eyes. She shurgged backwards, the dream had suddenly turned into a nightmare. Infront of her, there was a horrable monster. The first thing she really noticed was it's huge, red eyes and a big mouth with huge, yellow teeth. Then she noticed the green scales that covered the beasts entire body. And it had a huge mane with sharp, nail-lookinh hairs.  
"Please, don't be scared..." the beast begged with a strained voice.  
"Who... What are you?" Marcia asked.  
"It's me, Raphael." the beast replied.  
"No." Marcia said lowly, "You're not."  
"Try me." it answerd with it's hissing voice, "Ask me something, that only you and I- Raphael- knows."  
Marcia thought for a while. "What was the goal of his life?" she asked.  
"Was?" the beast wondered.  
"He's dead." Marcia said coldly, "He drowned."  
"What? No!" the beast howled, "I'm not dead!"  
"Appereantly, you're not Raphael." Marcia replied, "Or not the Raphael I knew."  
"Maybe I've changed... a little," the beast said, "But I'm still Raphael. Raphael Harowitz."  
Marcia shook her head.  
"I-"  
"I'll show you!" the beast continude, and stretched out his hand towards Marcia. "Wait..."  
But before his hand touched her, the dream flourished. _And Marcia sat up in her bed, covered in sweat.

* * *

**(A/N Was it good? Do you want me to continue? _Too late_, haha! (Just kidding the next chapter will be up soon). No, I haven't put Odale Overstrand down, I really haven't. Seriousley, I haven't! Don't look at me like that! Klartslut, varulvstjut (that was... swedish))**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N The WIzard and THe Beast, chapter 2, Discovered. In this chapter, you might see an idéa of a future ship in this story, MarciaxDomDaniel (weird, I know, but I did this for a friend who, for some crazy reason, is into that ship). You will also notice that Marcia is really 'evil' (I honestly don't believe in 'good' and 'evil'). I know, I know, most of her fans don't like it when she's really rude, _but_ it's sort of the point of the fic.  
If you don't like it, just don't read it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Discovered

* * *

Rose was on her way to the way to the Wizard Tower, where she worked. A few weeks ago, Rose had gotten a promotion. Currently, she was working in the Pyramid Library at the top of the Wizard Tower. And she liked it. She liked the feeling of ancient **magyk** and ancient... books around her.

* * *

Rose was just by the Footpad Passage, the alley way between _Tarsal's Fine Boots and Shoes _and _Sandra's Palace of Pets_. Suddenly, a arm reached out and grabbed her. The one who grabbed her, also pulled a fist over her mouth. Whoever it now was, pushed her up against the wall, so that she could see him... or _it_ better. Now that she could see it, she could also see it's monstruos features. It's red eyes, it's yellow teeth, the webbed hands and the mane. But she could also see that it looked very human. Rose maybe even could descirbe it as handsome... If she hadn't believed that it would kill her. The creature stared into her eyes.  
"Are you Rose?" it asked.  
"Do I know you?" Rose, who had seen the creatures collar, wondered. She knew a **curse **when she saw it.  
"No." the creature growled, "But you know Marcia Overstrand..?"  
"Yes." Rose answered. The creatures hands flew up around her neck and the grip tightened. Rose couldn't get any air.  
"Where is she?" the creature hissed to poor Rose, "I _have to_ see her!"  
"No... air." Rose whispered, "Breathe..."  
The creature stopped to hold so tight around her neck, so that she could speak.  
"Where is she?" he asked.  
"The Wizard Tower." Rose answered, "For what I know, she is probaly there."  
"Good." the creature said, "And the password is..?"  
"Sir, I can't just give you the-"  
"Password. _Now_."  
"Poodle 87." Rose hurried to say when the creature once again tightened it's grip around her neck.  
"Thanks." it said, "Is there anything else I should know?"  
"No." Rose replied, "But-"  
"But _what?_"  
"Sir, with all respect, maybe I could talk to madam Marcia." Rose said, "I mean- I don't want to be rude- but you might... frighten her of."  
The creature shook it's head. "No." it answered, "The sun will rise, and then I'll be back to normal."  
"I knew it!" Rose exclaimed, without thinking.  
"Knew what?" the creature asked sucpiciousley, it's red eyes scanning her.  
"You've got a **curse**." Rose answered, "I knew it when I saw your collar."  
"Oh." the creature grunted, "However, thanks for the help."  
"Never mind." Rose said. "But could you please let me go, sir? I got work to do."  
"Of course." the creature replied, and letted her go. Rose hurried away from the alley way, unsure of why. It felt as if the creature didn't want anyone any harm at all. Really. Even though it almost had choked her.

* * *

The creature stayed in the alleyway for a while. It waited for the sun to rise, so that it could go to that place. The Wizard Tower. Of course Marcia would be in such a place. She loved **magyk**, didn't she? Which was great, of course, for her. And she could help the creature. The creature saw the sun, now. It saw that the sun arose from the horizon. _Only a few second left,_ the creature thought to itself. It could feel that the web between it's fingers begun to dissapear, and it's teeth grew back to normal. It's eyes turned green... The mane turned into thick, black hair and the scales turned to olive-coloured skin. The creature was back to human again.

* * *

The whole day, Marcia had been in a bad mood. The dream annoyed her. It annoyed her really, really much. She hadn't thought about Raphael in almost ten years, why would she think about him _now?_ He was dead, for heavens sake! He had _drowned!_ Marcia had much more important things to do. Like **reincarnating** dead people. For an example DomDaniel. Yes, **reincarnating **DomDaniel would be great. But not Tertius Fume, that sexistic bastard for a goat. Luckily, Fume had been dead to long to be **reincarnated**, anyways. She wouldn't be able to **reincarnate **him, even if she would want to. _I have to stop thinking so much_, she thought to herself, _I'm just going to twist my mind if I continues like this. _Therefore, she decided to **summon** DomDaniel's spirit. Again.

* * *

Marcia sat down in the kitchen and lit two black candles, grimaced as she spread some soil over her table. She took out a sharp knife (that she always carried in her pocket nowadays) and did a cut in her wrist, letting a few drops of blood grow to a tiny puddle at the table. Then she chanted the **summon-spell**. After exactley three minutes and thirteen seconds, the soil and the blood turned to thick haze. A face took shape in the haze, and Marcia got a wicked smirk on her face.  
"Marcia, " the hollow voice of DomDaniel said and a chill ran down Marcia's spine, "What can I do for you?"  
"Master, I still don't understand the **ritual**." Marcia replied. DomDaniel sighed.  
"Only that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"I'm sorry if I bother you, master." Marcia said, "But-"  
DomDaniel shook his head. "Nevermind, child." he answered, "I enjoy your company, anyways."  
Marcia hoped that DomDaniel couldn't see colours through her **summoning**, because she didn't want him to see that she blushed.

* * *

Raphael had just muttered the password to the entrance to the Wizard Tower, and now he was on his way up. _Wow,_ he thought_, a tower _filled _with wizards, and no one even bother to ask me who I am? I mean, I could be... be a __**necromacer**__, or something like that. _Finally, he reached the twentieth floor. Outside the mangificent, purple door, there was a boy with strawblonde hair and a green tunic. The end of the boys sleeves were lined with shining, purple lines. Raphael understood that the boy was senior-apprentice. Beside the boy, there was a man in black, red and golden robes. Raphael had no idéa about who the man could possibly be. But then, something horrable hit him. Maybe the man was Marcia's husband and the boy her son? It felt as if his heart grew twize the size of what it really should be. Then the boy turned around, and Raphael noticed that the boy weren't the least bit alike Marcia. Not in any way. Exept for the eyecolour, but that didn't count. All wizard's eyes had that colour. Even Raphael's own.  
"Hey!" the boy said, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to meet the ExtraOrdinary Wizard." Raphael replied, "Don't she live here?"  
At last, the man in red and black turned around.  
"Yes, she does." he said. Raphael noticed that the man wore very odd shoes. That was very simiular to Marcia. Marcia had always liked odd shoes. At least in Raphael's opinion.  
"Who are you?" the boy asked, sucpiciousley.  
"My name is Raphael Harowitz." Raphael answered. "And you..?"  
"Septimus Heap." the boy, adressed as Septimus, said. Then he gestured towards the man, "This is Marcellus."  
Marcellus nodded at Raphael, and Raphael nodded back.  
"Nice to meet you." the man said.  
"I really have to see Marcia, may I go inside the apartment..?" Raphael asked the boy, without caring about what the man said.  
"No." Septimus replied, "No, you can't."  
"Why not?" Raphael asked, sharply.  
"I don't know you." Septimus answered, simply. "I can't trust you."  
Raphael sighed. "Maybe you could tell Marcia that I'm here." he said, "Yes, say that Raphael is here and that he wants to see her."  
Now, it was Septimus's turn to sigh. "Fine." he muttered, and turned to the man called Marcellus. "Goodbye, Marcellus."  
"Goodbye, apprentice." Marcellus said and left. Then Septimus went into the apartment.

* * *

When Septimus entered the kitchen, he once again heard Marcia speak to that voice.  
"Isn't it more complicated than that?" he heard that Marcia wondered, "So I just have to..?"  
"Yes, dearest." the voice answered, and snickered. "It's not harder than that. Then we will possess the power of the seventh son of a seventh son."  
Septimus froze. Was that really Marcia? The Marcia he knew, and almost saw as his own mother, talking about... Taking... taking his powers- Septimus's **magykal **powers- away? Septimus had heard of that before. It was an **ancient ritual** that took somebodies powers away. And often it hurt the victim badly. If one _really _wanted great **magykal **powers, that person could take a seventh son of a seventh son's powers when he (the seventh son's) was fourteen years old. Septimus was fourteen.  
"And when we possess the power..?"  
"We'll get rid of the Queenling. Then, the Castle is _ours_."  
Did Marcia plan to kill Jenna? Impossible! Marcia had saved Jenna's life a several times before.  
"Don't we need her blood? In the **ritual **to **reincarnte **you?"  
"Yes, yes, of course."  
Septimus shivered as he realized who the voice was: _DomDaniel._  
Septimus couldn't help, but gasp loudly.  
"Did you hear that?" the voice of DomDaniel hissed, "Someone is in here... Find that person!"  
Septimus had no time to run or hide and at once, Marcia got him.  
"What did you do?!" she hissed at him, "And what _exactley _did you hear?"  
"Ouch- I- ouch- nothing!" Septimus muttered. Marcia's nails were deep buried in his arm. "Ouch..."  
"Oh, stop your whimpers..!" Marcia snapped, and stepped (on purpose) at Septimus's toe with the heel of her shoe. Septimus broke free, but stumbled into a corner.  
"You're... you were talking to DomDaniel." Septimus said, "I heard you."  
Marcia roled her eyes. "Yes I was." she replied coldly, "So..?"  
"You talked about... killing Jenna." he said. Marcia sighed, and opend her mouth to say something, but then a loud growl and a cracking sound was heard. Septimus and Marcia glanced at eachtoher, and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

**(A/N Very well, people, that was the chapter. I hope you liked it. Tack och hej, leverpastej (once again, that was swedish).)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Time to answer some questions:  
You'll see soon (in this chapter, even) why Marcia has changed so much. Later on (not in this chapter) you'll see why she has decided to reincarnate DD. Yes, I used the thing with taking Septimus' powers to organise, BUT it is also an idéa that I came up with in the beginning when I begun to write. Really. The thing I've written in the end of the chapters are just ways to say goodbye, like 'see you later, alligator'. Yes, it is immature and doesn't fit with the seriousness in the story. But I'm going to continue with it, whatever anyone thinks. However, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. And thank to all of you who has reviewed and followed the story, it means a lot. )**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nowhere To Run

* * *

The kitchen was on fyre. Not a usual red-, orange- and yellow fyre, but a darke-, blue- and purple one.  
"Look what you've done!" Marcia cried out, glaring at Septimus.  
"_Me?_" Septimus wondered, "You blame _me _for this?!"  
"Yes." Marcia said coldly, "You distracted me and the **spell overpowered **itself!"  
"What was it for a spell, really?" Septimus asked, but Marcia didn't seem to have heard him. Instead, she begun to chant. Cold chills ran down Septimus's back, this was a **darke spell**. Hearing Marcia chant a **darke **spell was really weird. As far as Septimus knew, Marcia had never liked **darke magyk**. Marcia had never... Suddenly, Septimus realized that this possibly was the best moment to run away from Marcia. If he wouldn't run now, he maybe never would get another chance to do so. So, Septimus ran. He run into the hall, through the door to Marica's apartment, past the stranger who _still _stood outside Marcia's door (what was he really doing there?), he basically flew down the staircase and then he was on his way to the Palace. Septimus couldn't remember himself ever running this fast. His lungs begged him to stay, just for a few seconds, but his legs and mind refused to obey. After only a few minutes he reached the Palace, even though it felt as it had taken a life-time.

* * *

For some reason, the boy had ran out the apartment and left the door to it wide-open. Raphael stepped into the apartment.  
"Marcia?" he called out, and begun to wander around the _huge _apartment. When he entered the livingroom, he instantly got the feeling that this was something that Marcia- at least the Marcia he had known- would like.  
"Septimus?" Marcia's voice sounded rough, "Is it you?"  
"No." Raphael said, "It's me, Raphael. Raphael Harowitz."  
Marcia entered the room, and Raphael's heart skipped a beat. But Marcia just frowned, studied his face.  
"Marcia..?"  
"Raphael?" Marcia wondered, "What... I mean, you're dead, or... I thought..."  
Raphael smiled at her. "I told you, I'm not dead. Not yet."  
Marcia sighed. "What do you want?" she asked, "It's over, you know that."  
"I just wanted to say hi..."  
"No." Marica said angrily. **Darke **flashes flashed in her emerald-green eyes. "It's _always _something when it is about you."  
"Fine." Raphael replied, "I've got a **curse**, and I'd apperciate some help with getting away from it."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I will _not_ help _you!_" Marcia snapped, "You know, I got a lot more important things to do."  
"Like scaring young boys?"  
"_What?_"  
"Yeah, I saw that boy come runnning from your apartment. He looked really scared."  
"What boy?" Marcia asked sucpiciousley. Raphael shrugged.  
"Green clothes, blonde hair... Wizard, y'know." he answered, "Septimus, I thought he intoduced himself as."  
Marcia got pale. "_What!?_" she hissed and swore. "That idiot! He's going to get it when I find him!"  
Raphael raised his eyebrows, and felt sorry for the boy. He wouldn't like to be in that boys shoes. Certainly not.

* * *

The first person Septimus met at the Palace was his own mother.  
"Mum!" he gasped, "Thank goodness! Where's Jenna?"  
"Septimus!" Sarah exclaimed, "What on earth has happend?"  
"Murder... Marcia, I got to tell Jenna..."  
"Have someone murdered Marcia!?" Sarah cried out, "Oh no..."  
"No!" Septimus said, "No, Marcia wants to... wants to _murder Jenna_."  
"What are you saying!?" Sarah wondered, and Septimus wished desperatley that he had met someone else than his mother.  
"Mum, _please listen to me!_" Septimus said, "We got to get away from here, before-"  
"Septimus!"  
"Marcia..?" Septimus turned around, and saw Marcia. She smiled at him.  
"Why did you run?" she asked friendly.  
"You-"  
"Was it the **spell**?" Marcia said and laughed, "I told you to be carefull, it's easy for them to **backfyre**."  
"Marcia," Sarah said, "Septimus said that you..."  
"Hi Sarah! Oh, we were practising **protection-spells**." Marcia replied, still smiling. "And Septimus's **spell backfyred**."  
"But-" Septimus protested, but Marcia cut him of.  
"Septimus, you're just confused." Marcia replied, "Come with me, I'll get you something to get over it."  
"You-" he tried, but Marcia dragged him with her. When they were out of sight, she letted him go.  
"Did you really think that I would let you go so _easy?_" Marcia hissed, "If you did, I'm sad to say, it simply isn't so."  
"Why did you do like that?" Septimus asked.  
"Did what?"  
"You could've- I don't know- **erased **mum's memory, or killed her... I don't know." Septimus said, "I mean, if you're anyways going to kill her, I suppouse."  
"Do you _want _me to kill her?" Marcia snapped.  
"No!" Septimus exclaimed, "Absolutley not, I meant-"  
"My intention is _not _to kill your mother, Septimus." Marcia said coldly.  
"What is it, then?"  
"My intention is to-" Marcia stopped to talk, and glared at Septimus. "Why would I even tell you?"  
"I-"  
"No." Marcia hissed, "We're going back to the Wizard Tower."

* * *

Septimus knew that don't doing as Marcia said, would only cause the situation to get worse. So, Septimus did as she said and followed her back to the Tower.  
"Marcia," he said. They were halfway back to the Wizard Tower, "There was a man outside the apartment... what did he want, really?"  
"Nothing." Marcia replied, without looking back at Septimus.  
"But-"  
"He wanted nothing, okay?" Marcia turned around, and looked Septimus into the eyes. Then she turned around again. It was quite appereant that she lied.  
"Who _is _he?" Septimus ignored Marcia's aggressive way to speak.  
"His names Raphael, and-" Marcia interupted herself. For a short moment she looked shocked. Then she snapped; "Why do _you _even care?"  
"I just-" Septimus begun, but Marcia didn't hear him.

* * *

Just a few weeks ago, she had found a book. And not just any book, a **darke **book. A very old **darke **book, written by a person Marcia never had heard of. Uhru Moreck, or something. And that had made her understand one thing; is she wanted to be remembered, she had to do something. Something important, not just losing the Castle a several times. When she had understood that, she also understood that she had to use the **darknesse**. It couldn't be that bad, could it? In almost every book, there stood that the best wizards had an almost perfect between **darke **and **magyk**. But, sadly, Marcia had gone too far with the **darknesse**. Now, she almost needed it, almost as a alcoholic needs alcohol. She was addicted. And, even though Marcia couldn't see it herself, it was not good. It wasn't good at all.

* * *

Raphael couldn't believe that Marcia had been so annoyed with him; or that she had refused to help him. No, they weren't together, but wasn't she suppoused to help people? Or maybe she wasn't. Or maybe she was... Raphael didn't really knew what an ExtraOrdinary Wizard was suppoused to do really. Sure, he hadn't been a _great _student, but he didn't recall anyone ever mentioning what the wizards really did for the Castle. Especially not what the ExtraOrdinary Wizard did. On the other hand, he was- or at least had been, no need to be so picky!- Marcia's friend. Aren't friends suppoused to help eachother. Still, he hadn't done much to Marcia... He had been there, at least. He had listened to her, he had... well, done her at least a several favours. Very well, who else could help him..? That boy, what was his name? Septimus Heap, or something, was it possible that he could help Raphael? No, the boy had to be about fourteen, fifteen... No way that he could do very much toward such a complicted **curse**. But, maybe it was worth a try. Now, how would he make the boy help him..?

* * *

**(A/N Very well, I'm going to leave you with what I think is going to happend in Fyre (you don't have to read this):  
I think that there is a conspiracy about that the alchemists wants to take over the Wizard Tower or something like that and that is why Marcia doens't like alchemists. It could also be something about Marcellus Pye and Julius Pike, and some kind of fight. One of my frined thinks that Septimus is going to choose alchemy, and that Syrah will be the new ExtraOrdinary Wizard/Marcia's apprentice. He also think that Marcia is going to fall in love with Catchpole or some ordinary wizard we haven't seen yet. Or an ordinary wizard that has been mentioned but no one has payed attention too. Tack och adjö, korv i brö'.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N I just want to make clear that I'm an Syrah Syara fan, really. I mean, I don't _hate _her, but I don't like her either. I sort of know too little about her to really be able to like her. However, I don't like Merrin ('cause he's just a bitchy jerk, honestly) or Marcellus (and that guy's just too vain. He reminds me of someone I knew, and I didn't like that guy) either, but it works pretty fine to write about those, anyways, so...)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Awake

* * *

That night, Septimus couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because he was in the same apartment as someone who quite appereantly wanted to kill his sister and probably him, too. But Septimus knew that there were something else. Something that gnawed in the back of his mind. What _was it?_Septimus had no idéa. He thought and thought about it, and at last he fell asleep.

Yet, he didn't sleep very well. Nightmares were haunting him, something about a monster... But when he awoke, he had no idéa what he had dreamt of. Sadly. Because he really wanted to know what it all was about, it felt important. When he had understood that he never would be able to sleep that night, he went to the libary. To... read something

Marcia was staring at the D**reamCatcher-charm **that was hanging over her huge bed. She shut her eyes, but opend them immediatly. What if the **charm **didn't work? Of course it would work! Marcia had **prepared** it herself, and she was- after all- the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. She had **prepared **far more difficult **charms **earlier. _But_, a little voice in her head said, _what if you don't want it to work?_  
Mentally, she told the voice to shut up. After a while- when she realized that she absolutley couldn't sleep- she rose up from her bed and begun walking around her room. She had that feeling... As if something was going to go wrong. Really wrong.

* * *

At first Syrah Syara had no idéa of where she was. But then, she remembered.. Her **queste**, the syren, the island... Septimus... _Septimus? _Where was he? She recalled him talking with her. _A lot_. Almost everyday, she thought. Syrah blinked and heard a strange noise. What was that noise? It reminded her of a thing she had when she was Julius's apprentice... What was it called? Syrah didn't remember, but she did remember that it made a very annoying sound. And she would have to put it in a box to make the noise stop. She tried rise up from... whatever it was she was in. It was like a cocoon made by spider-web. The room she was in was circle-shaped, and it felt like it was spinning. Syrah felt like throwing up, and she didn't like it. Besides, the room smelled like a hospital. Syrah didn't like hospitals. Somebody opend the door that lead into the room she was in. It was a woman in her mid-thirties. The woman looked really shocked.  
"Hi." Syrah said, tried to smile and made a brief wave.

Patricia Sands couldn't believe her eyes. No one had really expected the girl to wake up again. She- Patricia- had to admit that it was quite a shock. But she knew that Septimus would be happy. Which made Patricia quite happy. Septimus was a nice boy, and that Marcia Overstrand had gotten a little bit... weird seemed to have made the boy both unhappy and concerned. Patricia looked at the girl, who was really skinny. Her old-fashioned robes were hanging loose on her body and her hair looked greasy, even though the braid. Patricia somehow felt sorry for the girl.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. The girl nodded.  
"Yes." the girl answered, "I'm Syrah, by the way. Syrah Syara."  
Patricia smiled. "Do you need something? Food? Water? Clothes?"  
Syrah shook her head. "No." she replied, "But I need help with something else..."  
"What?"  
"There's this boy, his name is Septimus. Septimus Heap. Do you know where he is?"  
"Yes."  
"Where is he?"  
"I'll tell you." Patricia said, "But only if you eat and drink something, first."

* * *

"What?" Marcia asked in an irritated tune. The subwizard who was sent to say that Syrah was awake was almost trembling with fear. Marcia was in a bad temper. She hadn't got much sleep that night, and that always made her quite annoyed.  
"It... it's a message for mister Septimus." the poor man stuttered.  
"Well, you've said that about five times by now." Marcia replied coldly, "Still, I want to know what it is at first."  
"T-that girl, Sarah Syara has awakened." the man said.  
"Sarah?" Marcia wondered, "_Sarah _Syara? Don't you mean _Syrah _Syara?"  
"Yes." the wizard answered, "Yes, I-I did."  
Marcia nodded. "Very well, scurry away now."  
"B-but I haven't told-" the man begun, but Marcia interupted him.  
"I'll tell him." she said and snapped with her fingers in a dismissal way, "Now; _get away!_"  
"Yes, madam Marcia..."  
"Wait!"  
"Yes?"  
"Which floor is she at?"  
"The third floor, in the restingroom."  
"Good."

* * *

When the trembling subwizard had departed, Marica went to the Library, where Septimus was.  
"Septimus," she said, "I'll be gone in just five minutes."  
"Okay." Septimus just replied, and continude to read. Marcia choked the urge to check what he was reading, and went down to the restingroom at the third floor, where Syrah was suppoused to be. And there, sitting in an armchair, she was. The girl was wearing a new, white tunic that was showing of how skinny the girl really was. Marcia raised her eyebrows at the ordinary wizard, named Patricia Sands, who sat beside Syrah. Marcia clearead her throat and went straight to Syrah.  
"I suppouse that you're Syrah..?" she said and looked at the girl.  
"Yes." Syrah replied and rose up, "And you must be madam Marcia Overstrand, the ExtraOrdinary Wizard..?"  
The old Marcia would have smiled, but the new one didn't."  
"I see that mrs. Patricia already had told you about me." she said and gave Patricia a look. "However, I would appreciate to talk to you... Syrah..."  
"Madam Overstrand, Syrah is very tired..." Patricia protested, but Marcia rose her hand.  
"I will _talk to_ Syrah, Patricia, not beg her to run a maraton." Marcia snapped.  
"Of course, madam..."  
"And I'd appreciate to talk to her... _alone_."  
"But madam!" Patricia protested, again.  
"Would you please leave?"  
"Yes, madam." Patricia knew that she had no choice, but to do as Marcia said.

* * *

So, Syrah was left with Marcia.  
"Have I done something wrong, madam Marcia?" Syrah asked. Marcia shook her head.  
"No." she said and smiled. Syrah seemed to begin to relax.  
"So, what is it that you want?" she wondered.  
"Oh dear, where to begin?" Marcia sighed, "You know my apprentice, Septimus, don't you?"  
Syrah nodded. "Yes, I guess I sort of know him..." she replied.  
"Good, good." Marcia smiled again, "For, you see, we sort of... has begun some sort of fued, and he doesn't trust me anymore."  
"Oh."  
"And I'd appreciate some help with getting him to trust me again." Marcia replied. Syrah nodded.  
"Yeah, but I don't understand where I-"  
"Just get him to trust me again, please?"  
"Okay." Syrah tried to smile and Marcia smiled back.  
"And of course, I'll give you something in return."  
"You really don't have to-"  
"What if I'd say that I could help you back into your own time?" Marcia wondered. Syrah opend her mouth, but closed it again.  
"You... Could you realy do that?" Syrah asked. Marcia laughed.  
"Syrah, I am the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. I can do anything." she answered.  
"Wow. Well, thank you..."  
"And... Syrah?"  
"Yes?"  
"Please, don't tell Septimus anything about this."  
"Of course I won't."  
"Thanks."

* * *

"And she believed every word?" DomDaniel asked.  
"Yes." Marcia answered, and he laughed.  
"That poor, stupid girl!" he said. "You're a genius! But was the false-reward really necessary?"  
"Yes, to make her more motivated."  
"Hm, well, I guess you're right..."

* * *

**(A/N Yup, Syrah's awake... Peace, out... (We had a substitute-teacher who said that all the time... It was really f***ing annoying. Just had to get that of my chest...))**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N The title of the chapter makes me sound like an emo, but however... Y'know people live, people die.)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Death

* * *

Rose was just about to eat her breakfast and read the Daily Castle Pamphlet. She had barely picked the pamphlet up when she saw the headline: _Murder! Murder At The South Gate!_  
_Yesterday, the Ordinary Wizard's Force For LawAndOrder found two bodies in the Moat. Both bodies were male. Body1's arms were missing and Body2's legs were missing. Their faces was unrecognizable, since they had been beaten with some flat object. Their eyes were also ripped out. Both persons were alive when their arms and legs were cut of. __**Magyk **__doesn't seem to have been involved. _  
When Rose put the pamphlet down, she felt sick. It sounded so horrable. And why had the murder whacked of their arms and legs? Rose couldn't come up with any logical reason why anyone would do that. And pick out their eyes! _Why?_Okay, she could guess why: so that people couldn't guess who the murdered persons were. Of course. And that had to be the reason why the murder had beaten their faces with a flat object! He didn't want people to know who had been murdered! Maybe Rose should talk to madam Marcia? It would be the best thing to do, really. Or would it? Yes, it would be. Hopefully, Marcia would understand...

* * *

The** light** was... disgusting. He had been there eversince... DomDaniel didn't remember. Accroding to Marcia, since Marcia's apprentice had got sent on a **quest**. A **queste**... DomDaniel had spent most of his time as tutor to his apprentice's hoping that they would get **drawn **to a **queste**... And it had never happend. Sadly. He would've loved to see them get dragged away by the guards. Septimus- Marcia's apprentice- hadn't got dragged away, however. He had ran away. Such a coward. Marcia had told him to, though, but it was still a cowardly thing to do, really. DomDaniel had learnt that Marcia wasn't as bad as he had thought. Infact, she was much smarter than the _idiots _that DomDaniel's former apprentices. The **light**, however, reminded him of his grandparents. A little bit. And that wasn't a _bad _thing, really. His grandparents had been... sort of taking care of DomDaniel. His father had left his mother, and her mother had killed herself. Weak woman... DomDaniel- or Jethro Rockefeller, as he originally had been called. He had lost his name in a **darke ceremony**- never had been especially liked by women. They were mocking him for his small eyes and body-size. And, when he got older, his cylinder-formed hat. But DomDaniel liked his hat, and had no intention of taking it of. Infact, even in the **light**, he was wearing it. And he wore his red belt with three black stars, and- yes, infact!- his ExtraOrdinary Wizard robes. So the **light **wasn't really that bad. Still, DomDaniel liked **darke** (and darke) and the only **darke** he ever felt was the times Marcia contacted him from the other side. Yes, Marcia and DomDaniel's grandmother (Dominique) was two of the very few women DomDaniel ever had gotten along with. Or, DomDaniel hadn't always gotten very well along with Marcia until quite recently. But still...

* * *

"And what am I supposed to do, darling?" Marcia asked Rose coldly. "I am the ExtraOrdinary Wizard, _not _the head of the Ordinary Wizard's Force For LawAndOrder!"  
"But madam!"  
"Talk to the Force For LawAndOrder about it!" Marcia said, "I have _nothing _to do with who those men were!"  
"Madam Marcia!" Rose replied, angrily, "You have _everything _to do with who those men were!"  
Marcia got pale and stared at Rose. "What do I got to do with them?" she wondered dryly.  
"It's _your _Castle!" Rose snapped, "_You're _in charge! If people die, it's _your _responsibility!"  
"It is?" Marcia hissed. The colour had returned to her face. "So, you say that it's _my _fault that some _idiot _got himself killed?"  
Now, Rose was pale. "Are you tellig me that-"  
"We both know how men are!" Marcia snapped, "They've probably got themselves drunk and than in some fight with another man!"  
"They were somebodies son..." Rose said, and remembered that Marcia hadn't any children of their own. "Perhaps somebodies father..."  
A grimace of pain flew over Marcia's face, but just in seconds it changes back to her slightly angry expression.  
"People live, people die!" Marcia replied, "What do you want me to do?"  
She slammed the door, and Rose was staring at the massive, purple door that lead into the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's apartment. She was shaking with anger.

* * *

How _dared _that woman to talk to her- Marcia!- about _death?!_ Nobody knew the pain of losing somebody as her! Marcia had lost her father, she had lost Raphael... Raphael... Yes, sort of. And she had believed that she had lost... nevermind. However, nobody knew the pain of losing somebody has her. Nobody. And the murders were... Nothing to talk about.

* * *

_It had been in the middle of the night. Paul had been on his way home, back to his lonely apartment when he had seen a woman's face peeking at him in the shadows.  
"Hello?" he had said, "Is it somebody there?"  
The woman had giggled and winked at him. A prostitute? Such people were not allowed in the Castle. Nor was it allowed to... well, use their services. Paul hadn't known what he was thinking, but he had followed the woman into the shadows of the alleyway. She had waved at him to come closer, and he- very foolishly- had done as she wanted. The woman had been wearing a hood, and under that an worn-out dress. She had stood with her back up against the wall and begun to reveal her leg to him. Once again she had winked and smiled at him, and he had came even closer... When he just had been about to touch her, she pulled out a knife and pushed it against his throat.  
"Up against the wall!" she had hissed.  
"Wow, take it easy, miss..." he had tried to say.  
"Up. Against. The. Wall!" she had hissed back, this time even louder.  
"Okay, okay..." he had mumbled and stood with his back against the wall. "But, just so you know, I'm not into anything weird..."  
Her emerald-green eyes flashed with anger. "Shut up!" she had snapped, and pushed her knife against his shoulder. It had been a horrable feeling to get it pushed through the muscles of his arm, and then it had been almost even more horrable when she had done the same to the other one. Paul had been screaming in agony when she had been done.  
"Oh, why don't you shut up?" the woman had hissed, and taken of her hood, revealing her wavy, darke-brown hair. Paul had no idéa how he hadn't realized that the woman was around thirty-fourty years old! Her legs had made her look so much younger. Suddenly, the woman had picked up a rock. Somehow, Paul had known what she would do: beat him with it. Paul knew that he should've been dead by now. She had cut of his arms for heavens sake! Shouldn't he have been dead by now? He must have lost a lot of blood. Everything had went black when she had beaten him with the rock. Paul Montegomery was no more._

_The mans arms had laid in a pile at the ground. Even though he surely had lost a lot of blood, he hadn't been dead. Not yet. Marcia had picked up a rock and beaten the man with it a several times. Good. Now, the man had been dead and no one would be able to see who it was. He had just been lying there, being... well, being dead. Good. Marcia had knelt down beside the dead man. Unwillingly, she had opend his eyes and cut them out. It had been pretty disgusting. She had looked at them when they were lying in her hand. What would she do with them? Where would she put them? What did you do to eyes that no one was suppoused to find! Marcia had gotten the idéa pretty quickly; in a jar in her study. In her study, there was a lot of jars with weird substances in them. No one- but herself- would notice another jar with an odd substance... And where to put the arms? Somewhere where nobody would look... Her closet? Perhaps.  
"Hey!" she had heard someone shout, "What are you doing?"  
Marcia had sworn to herself.  
"Help!" she had cried without thinking, "Somebody has been murdered!"  
She had tried to sound as sweet and innocent as possible. The man- it was a man who had shouted to her- came closer.  
"Help, I don't know what to do..." Marcia had sobbed, "He's dead!"  
"Hush, it's okay." the man had replied. "It's okay..."  
Marcia's knife had been lying on the ground, and if she would picked it up, he would've been suspicious. But she had still been holding the rock in her left hand.  
"Please..." she had continude to sob, "I... help... Can't... stand..."  
She had pretended to be about to faint and the man had rushed to help her. Marcia had beaten him in the head once. He was still alive when she had begun to cut of his legs. When the legs had been of, she had beaten him in the head once again, then again and again until you couldn't tell who the man had been. Then, she had cut out his eyes._

* * *

**(A/N What did you think? I hope you liked it, at least. What will be done to the body-parts? Well, the will be revealed later on. Au revoir!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N This is chapter 6 of the Story _The Wizard and the Beast_ (of course.. If you didn't new that, you wouldn't be looking here, right?) However, I have read _Fyre_ now, and it was _amazing_, so I hope that all you guys- who hasn't read it- out there reads it. 'Ca****use it's amazing. I know that _a lot_ **o**of people has been hating on it, but me and my friends (at least those of those who read it. And of those who still is alive *Observe that I am joking*) freakin' loved it. So just... read it, please. Oh, but read this chapter first.)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Conspiracey

* * *

"Septimus!" somebody called out, and Septimus turned around to see who it was.  
"Hello?" he didn't see anyone.  
"Here." 'somebody' said and he heard a giggle. It was Syrah.  
"Syrah!" he gasped, "You're... you're..."  
"Alive?" she wondered and smiled, "Yes."  
"When?" he asked.  
"Yesterday." she answered, "Didn't Marcia tell you?"  
Septimus shook his head. "Marcia and I..."  
"Have a fued, I know." she replied. Septimus frowned.  
"Yes..." he said, "But not only a fued."  
Syrah laughed. "I know that feeling. Julius and I had fights all the time."  
"Yeah, but this isn't just a usual fight." Septimus replied.  
"It isn't?" she raised her eyebrows. "What is it, then?"  
Septimus bit his lip. How much should he tell Syrah? Well, he had told her pretty much everything before, so why not this? He looked around; barely anyone was there. He stood a little closer to her, then he whispered;  
"I think that she... is up to something. I don't know what."  
"Like a surprise?"  
"No. Something bad... Something _**darke**_**.**"  
Syrah shook her head. "I don't think so." she said, "She seems... nice."  
Now, it was Septimus's turn to shake his head. "Believe me; she isn't."  
"What would she do?" Syrah asked. Septimus shrugged.  
"I don't know." he answered, "And... I don't think that we can stop her."  
"You could talk to her." Syrah said, "I'm sure that she's just misunderstood. I could help you."  
"No, thank you, Syrah." Septimus said, "But if you_ really _want to do me a favour, then give this to Jenna. The princess."  
He handed Syrah a tiny little note. Syrah nodded and took it.  
"Alright." she said, "And I suppose that she is at the Palace?"  
"Yes." Septimus repled, "I think so."  
"And if she's not..? "  
"Then she is at the Manuscriptorium. Syrah, _please-_"  
"Alright, Septimus." Syrah took the note, and walked of. Septimus looked after her for a few seconds, but then he set of to his room at the top of the Wizard Tower;

* * *

he had a secret meeting to plan.

When she had made sure that she was out of Septimus's sight, Syrah unfolded the note that Septimus had asked her to give to Jenna.

_Dear Jenna,_

_Sending you this note. _

_See me outside the Manuscriptorium, as quickly as possible._

_Meeting about Marcia.  
Talk to Beetle._

_See you there, I hope._

_Sep_

Syrah gasped for air. Septimus was conspirating against Marcia! Of course! She pulled the little note into her pocket, and went of to see Marcia.

* * *

Marcia was at her office, doing some paperwork. She was just going to sign on a paper- a rather important one- when someone knocked at the door to her office.  
"Come in, Septimus." she said in a grim voice, expecting to see Septimus look into her office for his next lesson. But, instead, the voice of a girl replied:  
"It's not Septimus. It's Syrah."  
"Come in, Syrah." said Marcia, this time in a much more friendly tune. The girl entered the room.  
"Syrah!" Marcia smiled at her, "What bring you here?"  
"Septimus gave me this." Syrah, pulling out a note from her pocket and laid it at the table. The girl was pale.  
"Sit down, by all means." Marcia gestured towards a chair, pulled out her glasses and picked up the note. "And what is this for a funny little note?"  
"I-"  
"Wait until I've read it, please." said Marcia, still smiling. Syrah sat down at the chair and was all silent. She waited. While Marcia read the note, her smile drained completley. She sighed, irritated and out the note back down onto the table.  
"Very well..."  
"Madam, I think that Septimus might be-"  
"Conspirating against me, yes?"  
"Yes." Syrah replied, and Marcia smiled feebly.  
"Yes, I have been believeing that for quite a while." she said.  
"You have?"  
"Yes." Marcia sighed, "Oh, I just didn't want to believe it... Oh, my Septimus..."  
Syrah felt immediatley sorry for the woman- wich of course was Marcia's intention. She had learned how to play people out on eachother.  
"I am so sorry, madam Marcia-"  
"Could you please leave this note to the Princess?" Marcia asked Syrah, pulling the little note into Syrah's hand.  
"What?" Syrah wondered. She didn't quite understand this.  
"It is _so much easier_ to accuse someone when they are infact caught in the act of their crime, am I right?"  
Syrah couldn't help, but admire Marcia's cleverness. Neither could Marcia.  
"Oh." Syrah said. "I see."  
Marcia smiled. "Could you please make me that tiny little favour?"  
"Of course, madam Marcia." Syrah said, "Absolutley."  
"At once, please?"  
"Yes." Syrah said, and then left. When the girl firmly had closed the door, Marcia leaned back at her chair and sighed, pleased. Now, the only thing she had to do was to make a huge scene out of it all.


End file.
